Catwoman
Catwoman is an anti-hero from DC Comics. She appeared on One Minute Melee where she fought Black Widow. She later appeared in an episode of DBX where she fought Black Cat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Catwoman vs Black Cat (Completed) * Black Widow VS Catwoman * Cat Noir VS Catwoman * Catwoman VS Rouge the Bat (Abandoned) With Batman With the Injustice League * The Injustice League Vs. The Sinister Six (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ada Wong (Resident Evil) * Black Panther (Marvel) * Blake Belladonna * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ilia Amitola * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Sly Cooper * Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Kitty Katswell History Selina Kyle's early life was defined by tragedy, orphaned after her violent father Brian drank himself to death while she and her sister Maggie were separated at an orphanage. After ending up at the Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center, an abusive state home for orphaned or delinquent girls, Selina decided to take her chances on the streets of Gotham were she became a skilled street thief with a fascination with cats. As a result, though she denied it out of retaliation, Selena witness to the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. She became a friend to young Bruce before he left Gotham. By the time Bruce came back years later, having a brush with death before being mysteriously revived by alley cats, Selena became the city's most infamous cat burglar and eventually developed the identity of Catwoman after hearing rumors about the mysterious Batman that has been fighting criminals. Death Battle Info Catwoman is shown to be in top physical condition, able to jump from rooftop to rooftop with a good sense of smell. Besides having developed her thieving skills to the point of getting away with stealing from most places or most people, she also became an effective seductress that she uses to remove herself from treacherous situations, be they with Batman, the police, or otherwise. Gear Her costume was outfitted with claws. Springing from the gloves, these provided many uses, serving as weapons, climbing utensils, and glass cutting. She'd also been known to carry sharp cat figurines, used to stall her pursuers. * Whip: Catwoman is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. It doubles as a grappling hook. *Caltrops *Bolas Isis While able to charm felines, Catwoman usually brings her pet Egyptian Mau Isis to her burglaries as a retrieval method for some items of value. To ensure her cat's safety and return, Catwoman brought a small cat whistle to call the feline. Misc. *Has mental training from Talia Al Ghul; she can never be forced to reveal a secret (such as Batman's identity), even under powerful influence from the likes of Poison Ivy Feats * Able to sneak into Wayne Manor * Sent the Riddler flying with a kick * Agile enough to dodge gunfire * Survived to inject herself with a super version of the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin which had killed every previous test subject * Survived a long fall from a bridge into the waters below * Toys around with Batman multiple times * Defeats Poison Ivy * Has been romantically involved with Batman on multiple occasions and in some realities, married him * A pretty skilled fencer * Breaks into and steals the Batmobile * Is praised by Batman himself as a World Class Fighter and one of the Smartest People he has ever met * Can defeat groups of several armed thugs in melee combat * Capable of using a Green Lantern Ring * Killed Black Mask * Soloed the JLA https://imgur.com/gallery/fjKJx Flaws * Effortlessly defeated by Lady Shiva * Is motivated by greed *Is very reckless and a risk taker * Doesn't want to rely on others * Was taken hostage by the Riddler who put an explosive collar on her * Is still only human * Lets her guard down often * Has admitted physical inferiority compared to Batman * After a near-fatal encounter with Hush, Catwoman's physical and mental capabilities dropped due to PTSD Gallery Catwoman.jpeg|Catwoman as shown in the DC Animated Universe. catwoman1.jpg|Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises, portrayed by Anne Hathaway catwoman3.jpg|Catwoman in Batman Returns, portrayed by Michelle Pfeiffer catwoman2|Catwoman in Injustice: Gods Among Us Gotham s1 onesheet catwoman r2 ext simp hires2.jpg|Selina Kyle/Catwoman as she appears in Gotham (portrayed by Camren Bicondova) Catwoman 3.png|Catwoman (portrayed by Lee Meriwether) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cats Category:Claw Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Stealth Category:Technology users Category:Tragic Character Category:Tragic Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Legion of Doom Members